


flying through the sky

by gannonic



Category: Little Einsteins
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, This is a kids show, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never thought rocket would leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying through the sky

They knew these missions were dangerous. If they weren't stuck as tiny and facing monstrous bumblebees, they were trying to help flowers bloom in winter. Through it all, they always had each other. And, the most adored out of them all, was rocket.

Their favourite rocket ship.

The Little Einsteins loved rocket. Leo loved flying him, and Annie would always love helping her brother, the only family she had after their parents were brutally murdered.

June used to have Rocket play music for her to listen and dance to when her parents were drunk and fighting and getting violent. It was her only escape. 

Rocket picked up Quincy after this parents were on the wrong end of a robbery. They called the cops once the thief stole his mothers purse, bit the cops shot them dead simply because of their race. 

They never once thought the big red machine would never be at their side.

But now he wasn't. 

June stopped dancing. Quincy didn't play anything anymore. Without any reason to stay, Leo went off on his own and got on the wrong side of the law, beating up anyone who looked at him the wrong way. He's serving a life sentence in prison for manslaughter.

Annie took it hardest of all. After her brother left, the rocket room felt too empty, just like how she felt inside. She turned to the only outlet she could, selling herself for enough money for the booze.

They found her body in an alleyway.

They dumped it next to Rockets rusted parts in the junkyard.

Mission completion.


End file.
